


про запахи

by VODKATINI



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Запахи/феромоны, Полное игнорирование событий фильмов, Посочувствуем Хэнку, Устоявшиеся отношения, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODKATINI/pseuds/VODKATINI
Summary: Пьетро покупает феромоны, чтобы проверить, как отреагирует Логан.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	про запахи

**Author's Note:**

> не ищите в этом тексте достоверность - её тут нет, это чисто for lulz 
> 
> enjoy!

В этот чудесный летний день от ближайшего почтового отделения Пьетро бежит, кажется, даже быстрее чем обычно. Наконец-то до него доехала одна замечательная вещица, за которую он немало заплатил. 

Он обнаружил её пару месяцев назад, когда блуждал по просторам интернета в поисках того, чем бы ещё подонимать Логана. В какой-то момент Пьетро озарило: Логан, он же, ну, типа, зверь, да? Не зря он Росомаха. Инстинкты эти его. Слух. _Чутьё_. И тут как раз взгляду подвернулась ссылка на один очень занятный магазин с маркировкой _«восемнадцать плюс»_. И его каталог феромонов. 

Описание товара гласило: если вы нанесёте на себя эти феромоны, ваш партнёр превратится в дикого зверя, ему сорвёт крышу, он потеряет себя от огромного желания к вам, он не сможет от вас оторваться, и это будет лучшая ночь в вашей жизни (не дословно). И пара десятков восторженных отзывов от опробовавших - как доказательство. 

Пьетро это очень заинтересовало. Из курса биологии ему известно, что люди и так выделяют феромоны, что облегчает поиск подходящего партнёра. Но как вещь, призванная усилить этот запах, подействует на мутанта с очень острым обонянием? И всеми этими его звериными штучками. 

Эффект должен быть непредсказуем, и Пьетро это очень нравится. 

И вот он, в его руках. Бутылёк с густой бесцветной жидкостью и красивой блестящей этикеткой (и даже шрифт подобрали соблазнительный). Сказать, что Пьетро не терпится - ничего не сказать. Можно, конечно, обмазаться всем этим прямо сейчас и завалиться в комнату к Логану в ожидании шоу, но он понимает, что в этой затее очень важно проявить сдержанность. 

Так что до вечера нужно чём-то себя занять. 

На каникулах в школе для юных дарований особо никого не видно - кто по домам, кто по отпускам. Осталось всего несколько учеников и пара преподавателей, среди них как раз Логан, Пьетро и... минуточку! И Хэнк! Точно. Он же тоже, типа, зверь... Нет, он _буквально_ Зверь. И некоторые звериные черты у него куда более, кхм, ярко выражены. 

Самому Пьетро запах этих феромонов показался приятным - даже _очень_ приятным, окей, - так что же должно случиться с Логаном и Хэнком?

Срочно надо проверить. И Маккой станет первым подопытным. 

Наносить это на себя сейчас, прежде чем завалиться в лабораторию к Маккою, Пьетро не отважился. В случае с Хэнком непредсказуемость событий - один большой (синий и мохнатый) минус. Но можно просто дать ему понюхать, поводить перед носом и посмотреть на реакцию - так что игра стоит свеч. 

Ноги будто зажили своей жизнью и понесли Пьетро к дверям обители Маккоя даже раньше, чем он сам вознамерился туда отправиться. Как обычно не заперто, как обычно что-то загадочно булькает в колбах, блестит хромированными боками дорогая аппаратура, а на доске белым (и кривоватым) по зелёному какая-то очень умная и очень длинная формула. Самого Хэнка не видно, но он здесь - он всегда здесь в это время, - так что надо или поискать, или подождать. 

\- О, Пьетро. Чем-то могу тебе помочь?

Хэнк появляется за его спиной и даже не представляет, на _что_ этим себя обрёк. 

\- О! Хэнк! Вообще-то, ты _единственный_ , кто сейчас может мне помочь!  
\- Что? Погоди, Пьетро–

Серебряным штормом он уносит Маккоя вглубь лаборатории, пихает его на стул, и не дав одуматься, пару раз водит у него перед носом откупоренной бутылочкой. 

Слышится жалобный стон стула, резко сжатого мощными ладонями. 

_Ой-ёй._

Лицо Хэнка умилительно глупеет в прямой пропорции с этим становясь одержимо-возбуждённым. Он принюхивается, тянется носом в сторону флакона, который - упс! - всё ещё в руках у Пьетро. Приходится отскочить в сторону, чтобы когтистые лапы не взяли в капкан. 

\- Пьетро, - зовёт Маккой резко упавшим голосом. - Что это такое?  
\- А, это? Это так, это ничего такого. Просто было интересно. Ну ладно, мне пора, ты очень мне помог! - Максимофф тараторит, отмахивается от уже вставшего с места и очень неоднозначно надвигающегося на него Хэнка, и на околозвуковой вылетает из помещения. 

Так и запишем: реакция недвусмысленная. Эксперимент прошёл успешно, но оставшийся день прятаться от Маккоя приходится по всему поместью. 

А ближе к вечеру и самому Пьетро надоедает быть терпеливым, и он решает, что пора. 

В инструкции сказано, что наносить лучше всего на те места, где чувствуется пульс - так запах лучше распространяется. И что эффект действует на совсем небольшом расстоянии, потому что феромон естественным образом очень быстро распадается при контакте с воздухом - поэтому и подобраться к Логану нужно будет очень близко. Ну, с этим-то он справится. 

Была не была. Пьетро мажет пару раз по шее, разок проходится по ключичной впадине. 

А потом взлетает к двери в комнату Логана. 

Пьетро выдаёт себя сразу же: целой трелью вместо обыкновенного «тук-тук», но лучше так, чем вообще никак (Росомаха не любит, когда входят без стука). Слышатся шаги. Поворачивается ручка. Дверь открывается. А за ней стоит Логан, уже привычный и всё ещё невероятный в своём шарме неприветливого хама. 

\- Пьетро? Чего тебе? - Логан по глазам сразу замечает - пацан затеял какую-то игру. А потом принюхивается - и сразу всё понимает.   
\- Ло-о-о-ган, - Тянет Пьетро и на лицо сама по себе лезет лукавая улыбка. - Привет. Я зайду. 

Это даже не вопрос - Пьетро, не изменяя себе, захлопывает дверь быстрее, чем Логан успевает заметить, и вот он внутри, и его отсюда не выгонишь. 

\- _Чувствуешь_ что-нибудь?

Пьетро стоит близко, глаза у него шалые: и так незаметный зрачок почти перекрыл собой радужку, и смотрит на Логана сейчас самая настоящая бездна. Он чувствует примесь в чужом запахе - сама по себе она приятная, но отторгает тем, что Ртути не принадлежит, и это противоречие раздражает. 

А ещё таким трюком Росомаху не купишь. 

\- А я что-то должен почувствовать? - Говорит он вкрадчиво, нависает и шаг за шагом заставляет Пьетро пятиться, пока тот не упирается спиной в стену.   
\- Я потому у тебя и спрашиваю, уж _ты_ -то должен что-то почувствовать, - мальчишка даже не моргает, только лижет свои кукольные розовые губы и ждёт. Ну, а Логан в настроении поддаться.   
\- Это ты про то, как от тебя сегодня пахнет? - Он вжимает мальчонку в стену, - и пусть «мальчонка» он давно уже лишь в сравнении с самим Логаном, - и сразу чувствует руки Пьетро на своей шее, которые тянут ещё ближе. - Это я почуял сразу.   
\- И? Что ты думаешь? - Росомаха чувствует и как тарабанит сильное сердце в юношеской груди, и как жадно он пытается надышаться раскалённым между ними воздухом. - Тебе нравится?  
\- Честно? - Логан подцепляет его подбородок, заставляет Пьетро поднять лицо ещё выше, и, глядя прямо в глаза, оглаживает подушечкой большого пальца зализанные губы. Юркий язык в ответ успевает влажно мазнуть по коже. - Нет. 

На мгновение парень весь замирает, вцепляется в адамантиевые плечи. А потом Логан наконец-то опережает его хотя бы в этот раз и не позволяет додумать Ртути промелькнувшую в глазах шальную мысль, какой бы она ни была. 

Целовать его всегда приятно, и пусть Максимофф частенько забывается и начинает торопиться. Он льнёт, ластится и тянется навстречу, гладит по спине и шее, норовит забраться под кофту - а там и сразу под кожу. И нечто внутри Логана довольно урчит и сыто жмурится - такая реакция ему нравится. 

\- Пошли смоем с тебя эту дрянь. Мне нравится твой обычный запах. 

Кажется, этот эксперимент провалился. Но Пьетро определённо доволен результатом.


End file.
